Dreams and their consequences revisted
by Suryallee
Summary: Redone version. Dreams and Reality should never cross their paths...why? Well, in some cases, that can have strange effects for Kami and for a certain detective that both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams and their consequences**

**Disclaimer;**

I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Authoress note, please read! **When I first published this story, back in 1999-2006, my English was poor. Even so, the most liked the story and plot but I felt insecure without a beta and stopped writing. I still need one badly for this one. I have taken it on and tried to redo it by myself, so all errors in it are still mine, shrugs. My problem is, I am still German and have troubles with it. I will leave the other three chapters on until I reworked them so you can see what I mean. Against the first one that I reread through the last days, they are troublesome to read for a native speaker of English and now, even me, sweat drops madly. Please be kind and let me know if I made a halfway descend job? I really need a beta, grrrr.

P.S. I was heavily laying down with a real and nasty viral infection the last two weeks in a row. We have caught the cold that is currently spreading through my hometown here. With running noses, headaches, coughs and fever. I really couldn't even look straight! So, sorry for not updating here and on other places, but I needed to recover and have to work in the next days to catch up on my lost job time. I will try to update my stories end of the week.

Suryallee

**Rating;** T to M

**Pairings;** Leon/ D

**Warnings; ** Yaoi, Don't like it, don't read it! Adult situations, swearing, cursing, violence and other stuff like that. My bad grammar and spelling.

**Type;** Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action.

**Beta;** Not for now.

**Genre;** male/ male pairings and situations, sex in later chapters and horror related scenes, cliffhanger and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;**

Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases they can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives that both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Chapter One **

**What incense can do to a poor detective and flat!**

Did you ever have had a bizarre dream in your life before?

One of such that leaves you awake with not knowing if they were reality or a dream?

Leon Orcrot had once had such a dream. It included his most favorite criminal and him in a strange past reality… and after he awoke again in the end, he had an empty magazine and had shoot an already dead beast in the museum of history of LA. He got a nasty reprimand from his betters for the stunt and had to pay for the restoration of the exhibit in the very end.

Even now, months later the poor detective could not really tell for the life of him if it all had just been a bad dream, or… really more. The man swore under his breath, he was currently on a crime scene and still swore that he had shot an alive saber-tooth and not the stuffed out display that night!

Everyone else told Leon that he had shoot a long dead cat, he had even seen the evidence, however, the instinct of the cop told Leon something completely different all the time. It must have been a side effect of that stupid incense it must have been this, otherwise everything made no sense at all to Leon. Alternatively, he was going insane and believed suddenly in fairytales!

In spite of everything, right in this moment here in the middle of a murder crime scene, Leon's thoughts of that strange event did not leave the cop alone.

Here, in the rooms of a former brilliant and now dead Novelist, even here Leon could smell the cursed incense that the pet shop owner always used in his shop.

The smell did remind Leon of his still open case of that night of months ago. Of his need to explain completely what had happened there, in the museum.

His fellow detectives had long gone home; Leon was the only one here still. He searched for clues that the others maybe had missed in their tries to secure evidence, clues of this being another Pet Shop Case.

Suddenly his left hand hit against the formerly loosely closed carton in that the author had put the incense in all the time. Until he needed it to burn, it for his pet as his contract had told him to do so. Leon had seen the contract and just as always, D had a good cover for the dead time of the man and a contract for Leon to read…. sometimes the man hates his live!

How was it possible that the Chinese shop owner always seemed to know when he was about to ask him about something concerning one of his cursed killer pets?

With a sight, Leon gave it up for now and tried to put the incense back inside the box with his bare hands. Something like this could only happen to him! Now he would spend the next hour or so probably to put it back, he cursed profoundly while he hand-shoveled the stuff back into the container.

With each following second, the man began to feel dizzier and tired, just as he had done it before in the museum with D.

When Leon shortly closed his eyes to rub the tiredness out of them that had snuck up on him, it happened.

From one second to the other the cop found himself back in a strange place. A place he had never seen before in his life or even in the TV!

He was inside of a Forrest.

The trees grew here so tall; Leon could not see the end of them when he craned his neck to look up!

Everywhere around him, were trees and wildlife, what the hell had happened? He needed a while to get it in that he was inside of another weird dream whilst he looked panicky around himself. Then Leon let loose such a wild streak of curses that would have had D hitting him if he had been there to hear them. All directed against a certain slimy owner of a pet shop in Chinatown.

The cop wandered for hours around in the strange place after that. Every now and then, he asked himself if he would wake again later and couldn't prove it, that he was ever here. Like he couldn't prove it the last time.

The strangest thing about this Forrest was it that it gave not a single animal here as it seemed!

He saw not even a mouse…it was as if only the threes were there and nothing else.

Suddenly a chirping sound to his left let the police officer freeze mid-step, what was that?

When he turned to the noise, Leon saw something that made his stomach turn and brought him on the edge of vomiting in mere seconds. Even being battle hardened, as Leon was it from his line of duty he couldn't help it. The sight he saw was just too horrible, even for Leon.

In the center of an opening in the thick woods, lay a nest like thing on the ground. Inside of it sat two young and helpless looking bird-like creatures and they had made the heart wrenching chirping sound that brought him here.

Next to them lay a much bigger version of the child birds, dead as nothing else…or so it seems to Leon at the first look at it.

In fact, it was still alive, but nearly unconscious from pain. The only indicator that the cop had for this musing of the bird still being alive, was it that the big and huge bird sometimes shuddered as if it had big pains all the time. When Leon came slowly closer, he saw that hundreds of tiny blackish ants looking things run over the torn open skin and flesh of the poor beast. It hit him suddenly that the creature was eaten alive from some killer ants!

Right next to its nest, to its young!

Without to think about it twice, he jumped forward and snatched the younger birds out of their nest, he inspected them if they had some of these ants on them or not and put them into his jacked. Then he jumped back into the bushes, it made no sense to try to rescue the mother. He knew that already, for the big bird was by now too late. Gulping the normally calm cop saw the poor beast look into his direction, with eyes that were only socked holes now. Finding his voice, Leon told the bird not to worry about the two younglings of it, that he would take care of them for her…and that he was sorry that he could only help her this way…. Then he closed his eyes and shot the beast right between the holes that once had been her eyes.

He turned around after some moments, once Leon was sure enough that the beast was no longer alive. Tears streamed down his face, but he did not feel them running.

His retreat from the cruel scene was a silent one.

The two birds in his jacked kept silent all the time.  
They never moved or tried to hack after him, just sat there inside the warm and fuzzy new place and tried to take his scent to their memory.  
To the little ones, he was now their new mommy.

Leon not aware of their way of thinking about him looked more closely at them while he walked away from the cruel scene behind them.  
They had reddish and black feathers. Both looked more like overgrown hawks without the big wings then anything else to Leon and in his opinion both were not the most beautiful birds in the world.  
Strangely enough, he found out he did not care at all how they looked to him or to someone else for the matter. To Leon, they both looked just wonderful. Leon only cared about that they staid alive and healthy now!

He had seen bones lying around the nest.

His mind combined out of this and some other signs for it, that these birds had to be flesh eater and predators. It made sense; their mother had been a titanic sized bird! More looking as a dinosaur as a bird and thusly Leon figured that both would grow out as big as their mom had been it. He remembered suddenly that he had seen a bird like that before in the museum. If had he read the cards on that exhibit not fully wrong then these two had normally to be extinct from earth a long time ago! So, why did they still live? The last of their kin had lived in the times of the saber tooth and had died out when those predators had won the fight of these two predatory species for food. The cats had been agiler and the birds had not survived the colder getting climate at those times.

Mindlessly Leon began to coo at the two fussing bird babies inside of his jacked and tried at the same time to bring as much distance between them three and the killer ants as he could manage.  
His fine instincts told him that this was better so… he didn't question it or his luck and walked on.

Suddenly the world around him became foggy again and before he knew it, he began to feel light and strange. For some longer moments this effect was all he could feel, that and the two young birds in his jacked. Instinctually he clutched on them to not loose them by accident.

Then as suddenly as one world around him had vanished, a new one appeared right out of the foggy sensation.

After a short check on the two slightly scared birds, he became aware of it that he now was in a like a savanna looking place.

Right in his eyesight laid a seemingly fresh cadaver of a creature Leon never had seen or heard about before. It was huge, and looked surprisingly enough like a huge bear mixed with an opossum. It had a long nose; sharp, huge and curved looking claws and was nearly bigger as the apple tree in his aunt's garden!

What the hell was that thing!

A sudden twin squirming inside of his jacked alerted Leon that the two baby birds must have smelled the blood of the dead creature and so, after some seconds of thinking he went over to it and began to feed the two with parts of its flesh. He had a hard time to rip and cut it out of the huge cadaver for them, with only his ands and a small butterfly knife as his working tools. The knife he always kept with him in his jacket pocket. Now Leon was glad about that, otherwise he would have had a hard time ripping the meat from the beast.

All the time he kept a close eye on his surroundings, it could always be that the hunter of that beast came back to finish its meal.

Leon did not want to meet something that could kill a beast like this! Better safe than sorry, Leon thought and often caught himself stopping and looking intently around when he heard sounds in the distance. His nose also told him strange things since the Forrest, as if he had developed a new sense of smelling abilities. He shook his head and went on to feed his babies; it made no use to think that over at present. Later, Leon decided, later he could do that but not currently. Too dangerous he figured and left it wisely at that.

After a while the two refused to eat more and he figured that they were stuffed enough for now, he watched them burp a few times and getting drowsy. Putting them back inside of his jeans jacked, he closed the zipper and stood. Then he took some of the flesh with him for later use in one of the plastic bags he always carried around with him in case he needed to secure evidence on a crime scene. Less chance Leon figured that an animal would smell the bloody flesh on him and the birdies.

Then he wandered off to find out were he was now and how he could get back to wherever he came from.

It was unnaturally hot in the open savanna and from time to time Leon saw big creatures run in the distance. All of them looked as if they had sprung directly out of a history book to become alive again before his very eyes!

He even saw a mammoth like creature one time! That one had him whistle and stare at it for some minutes. When the cop went around a stony outcrop again, he practically nearly stumbled over the beast hiding behind it. He avoided a swipe of a massive paw with a mad jump just in time.

It looked like a bigger tiger, mixed with a lion of some sort. Big k9´s that seem to have the size of sabers made him jump in the air again…he knew this beast!

Saber-tooth, yes that had it been what D had called it. Was what he supposedly had shot that night and what had the put on display had been. The beast did not move anew and simply starred right through the cop with glassy, feverish eyes. Fist Leon thought the proud creature was almost dead, but then he realized slowly that it was only out of it for now. The beast had a big wound on its left ribcage and a massively swollen belly; in Leon's opinion, it should have been dead by now! Except it was not dead. He saw the big cat heave up its head and heard it whine. Then it tried to gnaw on a paw feebly. The flesh came back in his mind seeing the poor display of hunger and Leon gulped. He figured it must be very hungry, not able to hunt for itself in this injured state.

The cop gave the beast all what he had with him and went then back to the place from before to get even more.

This repeated itself for a few times before the beast was full and his new children that woke up in the meanwhile were also full enough again to stop their hungry chirpings. Leon looked around for something with that he could transport some water to the hurt beast. He found an object that he could use for it inside the nearby bushes. The hard fruit looked like a holed out nut. After he cleaned the leftover innards out, Leon used it to bring water to the beast. It gulped all down what he brought to it until it seemed content for now. Then the Saber-tooth went to sleep.

Leon used the rest water and another full nut later to clean the beast's wounds in its sleep and then bandaged it up with parts of his shirt. He knew the smell of blood would otherwise attract some other meat eaters eventually. After that, the human curled up in a tightly ball and after checking on the beast that it would not eat him and the young in the meanwhile he slept and Leon fell asleep.

A loud noise awoke him not much later from his slumber.

The noise was made from a strange group of animals that had he never thought of that he would see alive! Rubbing his eyes several times, Leon took in unbelieving that he woke up in the middle of a bunch of …baby mammoths? The man groaned deeply in his throat and made a face palm with his hand. What the hell was going on here with him? If this kept up to happen, Leon realized he would end up with the strangest zoo ever in the end! To make his life even more complicated as it was already now, he could see nowhere near to them all a mother or such of the four baby mammoths! That could not be! Where to the hell went their mothers too?

Suddenly the entire scenery began to shift again.

He found himself back lying on the ground of the park near the apartment complex of the Novelist. With a horde of strange animals around him that seem to have chosen to stay with Leon wherever he went. Moreover, from the looks of it, it was in the middle of the night!

All Leon could think of now was one single letter.

The letter had a Chinese looking face in his mind sight, wore Cheongsams all the time and had sold the Novelist the animal and that incense that had brought Leon into this epic chaos

The very letter with a face that always told Leon that he had dreamed that formerly adventure with him up that night! The letter was; **D** and a pet shop owner that owned him some damned good answers!

Swearing under his breath all the way long, Leon gathered the mammoths up in a bee-line and prayed to what ever god would listen to him now, that no one came across his way back home! To get the Saber-tooth, Leon recognized to be a pregnant female of its kind, (oh joy!) into his apartment was a rather easy task. Compared to the chore to get four little baby mammoths in one piece (that strayed all the time from their way!) up the stairs of his apartment complex and then to his flat and then inside of it! Cussing worse as a drunken sailor, Leon somehow managed the impossible and got all four of them healthy and in one piece where he had wanted them to be. On the way, the big beasts destroyed the foyer, flattened a dresser, ruined his bed and got a lamp from the ceiling.

He just wondered over the fact that his floor had not broken in from the weight on it already!

Not to mention that he did not want to know what had happened if someone had seen the strange menagerie he had in tow when he went from the park to his apartment complex! Huffing Leon took a break and surveyed the destruction whilst shaking his head and trying to avoid one of the mammoths tries to cuddle with him. On his clothes still clung some dusk of the incense powder that´s smell reminded him all the time of his dilemma... Dilemma began with a letter!

The letter D!

The cop searched for his phone in the chaos of his flat with a murderous gleam in his eyes, a certain /friend/ of him had some explaining to do. In addition, this time, Leon would not let D get away with one of his smart mouthed lies!

D awoke from the ringing of his phone in the middle of the night.

He had no clue what person this could be at this time. Shaking it off D took the receiver and said his little text…only get interrupted in the middle of it all from the, all too sweetly sounding voice of the detective that he always loved to tease and who told him in an even more sweetly voice that he would come over to his pet shop with a bomb in his jacked and then would blow up the entire place into tiny little pieces if D would not hurry his ass over to his flat into the next 20 minutes!

D was speechless for a moment at the voice and the way Leon spoke to him. The cop on the other end of the line gave the man no time to regain his wits and told him to bring with him something, with that Leon could feed 4 baby elephants of some sort, a over grown pregnant tiger or what ever she was, and two very hungry birds of the size of a grown hen that ate only meat. If not, Leon would go and feed D to them all as an alternative.

Then Leon had the nerve to hang up on him…

D could only stare bewildered down at the phone for some seconds …what was that? Had the cop a beer too much this night?  
Then he remembered the strange noises in the background of the officer's weird call. Blinking he took slowly in that they indeed had sounded like, a pair of birds, a bunch of baby elephants and a tiger growling…?!

Now the shop owner was confused, what in the name of all the gods D could remember in the moment, had Leon there inside of his flat!

In addition, why did the man tell him to bring such a strange list of provisions with him?

Confused and for the first time in his life feeling utterly lost, D just did what the detective had told him and even managed it to arrive at the apartment of Leon Orcrot within the 20 minutes that the cop gave him to come here.

Still he could not explain it why he did so, but something told D that he better did it and that Leon meant what he had said!

The door opened slowly to give way of the detectives face.

"Oh, D how nice of you to come here! And even on time, I really hope for your own good that you have brought with you what I have asked you for or I really will feed you to them instead!"

Without another word, Leon grabbed D by his wrists and dragged him inside his rooms.

"Leo…..! …?"

D never ended the word.

For several moments, the normally so calm and collected pet shop owner just stood in the hallway and stared at the strange sight in front of his mismatched eyes. Mouth open wide and his eyes even wider, the Kami could not believe what he saw! Without further adds, D gracelessly plopped down onto the nearby, half destroyed sofa and tried to get it into his brain that all what he saw was REAL! The amused voice of his detective brought him finally back to reality.

"Hey D, in which of the baskets have you packed the meat into? My babies are hungry."

All that D could do from that second on was to gape at the blond at those unsuspected news.

Shrugging at the unbelieving look that he received from the other man and then it off for now, Leon just went on with his search for the meat all by himself. He figured that he would not get some answers soon from D for now. The other looked too shocked for once to give him a verbal trashing.

After all, the two birdies were really hungry and he did not give his word away without to hold it in! What reminded him; the two babies needed a name.

**End of chapter one.**

**Suryallee 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams and their consequences**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Rating;** T/M

**Pairings;** Leon/ D

**Warnings; **As before

**Type;** Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action, adult.

**Beta;** **None **

**Genre; **Male/ male pairings and situations, sex and horror related scenes, cliffhanger, and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;** Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases this can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Please read the footnote**

**Chapter two **

**Some disturbing news…**

„D, help me out here, will ya! This baby here is heavy!"

Leon Orcrot, 24 years old and a detective of a homicide department of a town called Los Angeles, currently tried his hardest to get a certain baby mammoth down the stairs leading to the back entry to a certain Kami´s pet shop of the special type in Chinatown LA.

Not that the owner of this shop was of much help for Leon right at this moment…the very same and still confused looking Kami with the name D, currently tried to herd another of these creatures back to the rest of the herd from where the little one had strayed off in search for new food and adventure.

Both men in the backyard thought currently the very same thoughts without to know it that the other did that too. (That hopefully no one came to look around the corner to investigate the strange ruckus in D´s backyard at midnight!)

After what seemed to have been hours for Leon and D, both had finally managed it to bring the four babies to the rooms, D had in mind for them to stay inside of. He even locked the doors behind him two times to ensure that a certain baby mammoth of the herd staid inside these rooms this time!

That one had cost the normally collected and calm Kami a few years of his life with all the trouble the little male got himself into on the way there. The two currently did sit in D´s lounge room and drank their tee in silence…. a big silence…until;

"Mr. Detective?"

Leon shrugged his broad shoulders and made a grunt in acknowledgement that he had heard the man beside him, addressing him.

"Care to explain to me what it was that I have just sheltered inside of one of my rooms?"

Another shrug of a shoulder told D clearly that Leon seemed not to want to do that for the now,

"It looked like a quartet of animals that I believed to be extinct from earth…"

This time, Leon nodded his head in agreement sagely and went on to calmly slurp at his tee,

"…."

D´s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

He was not happy with the way that their strange conversation, if you could call it really one, took here.

Not to mention that Leon had still a pregnant Saber-tooth resting at his feet and these two baby birds inside of his jacked! As much D had tried it on their way here, Leon refused to give them over to him. Alternatively, even to respond with more as one word to his asked questions… He had even dared it to slap D on his fingers when he tried to pry Leon´s jacked open to look at the duo hiding in there!

Said Saber, Leon had named Queen out of a point D did not know but found somehow fitting, currently glared at Tet-Chan in a way that clearly told the goat; dare it!

The Totetsu snarled softly back at the big cat but wisely held his eyes trained onto the long teeth and claws of the ancient cat and kept a safe distance between them at the moment. D moved his focus back to the practically not reacting cop, sitting next to him on the sofa. How in the name of all the wonders of mother nature had Leon managed it to get his hands on 4 baby mammoths, one pregnant female Saber-tooth and two bird like creatures out of a time even before that of the Sabers them all into his poor destroyed apartment?

That kind of big birds, that ate raw meat and grew over a human's height tall, had been vanished from the face of earth over a few million years ago!

More near to the dinosaurs as to normal birds from today; these birds were no birds at all if you knew at least a little about them. With time, those two, snuggled safely inside Leon's jacket, would grow up to be two of the most ferocious beasts in the present timeline!

They were natural predators and their only purpose in life was to survive, to mate, and to eat.

He groaned and then he went his gaze back to the big and annoyed looking she cat.

Silently D asked himself if she could give the two others of her race inside of his shop, the teaching that the two needed so badly to have from one of their own race. To D, she looked like a real queen, but D did know that the female let only him see her other human form. No one else in his shop, not even the Tao Tie she let it see. They all saw only the animal form of her. Queen, how befitting the Kami thought in agreement to Leon's choice of naming her.

_´She seems to be quite attached to my brash detective and shows it dangerously enough to the Tao Tie and some other occupants of my pet shop. I hope that she will not attack them for him that would be disastrous._ ´ D mused about her attachment to Leon while he tried to think out a new strategy to get Leon to talk to him. _'What is that with Leon and Saber- tooth? First, the cubs that followed him into my case and now she. Leon means Lion in French, how amusing!' _The Kami thought to himself with a snigger_. _

Her hair was from a golden color, her eyes nearly black, and she looked to D like a matured women with two long saber swords on her sides, clad into a white, tunic like clothing that practically screamed, ancient! She gave the aura of a royalty away all the time, even placed as she was now, at the feet of a rather ruffled looking Leon who was clad in his usual attire of jeans and t-shirt.

Her dark eyes meet that of the count for a second.

He could feel some kind of anger coming from her right into his direction. Shuddering for a reason he did not fully understand, D suddenly realized it that the ancient beast was angry with him. Why this seemed to be so, was not clear to D. Somehow, the Kami understood that he was the one she blamed for everything that had happened to Leon in the last hours…. it was not a good feeling; D decided and shuddered slightly under her reprimanding gaze.

He made a note to himself to ask her later why she was so angry with him. For now, he could do nothing.

Suddenly, D heard the detective's voice fill the room. Telling him a story that was so unbelievingly, even to him that D forgot to do anything other as to listen to the captivating story for the next minutes.

After Leon had ended his strange tale, he saw over at D.

D was deeply immersed inside his own thoughts right now. Leon could see that and shrugged it off. What Leon did not know was that D blamed himself for the error to forget to remove the incense and for the following problems that his mistake had caused for his favorite detective in the end. Strangely enough, Leon could swear he felt something akin to pity coming of from the always him biting goat. To Leon it seemed that D was as lost here as Leon was it. The sudden chirping sounds of his **babies** told Leon that they were already hungry again. Leon reminded himself think about a name for the two. He couldn't go on to call them baby one and two forever; he sighed and asked D for more meat for the two.

Did he dream this, or did the normally grumpy goat just appear out of the nothing and right in frontage of him with a plate filled with raw meat in his mouth?

It was even neatly sliced already in fine pieces to feed them with.

The wonders of D´s shop did never case to amaze Leon, but he took the plate nerveless and even nodded thanks to the creature that eyed carefully Queen meanwhile he staid in Leon's proximity. It was clear to Leon that the eccentric animal was warily in the presence of his new friend and tried to befriend her somehow with this. Queen snorted at Tetsu and closed her eyes; she looked still not fully healed to the concerned cop. Leon was careful with moving the pregnant lady unnecessarily to much around for now.

It was too strange, but somehow the female cat reminded the grown man of his mother when she was pregnant with Chris back then.

He blurted his concerns about Queen suddenly out at the unsuspecting D across of him.

"D She will be ok, right? I mean…she was nearly dead when I found her and I am not a vet! I did what I could but I am not sure about her young ones or about her health state…my mom…do you think that she will be ok and the little ones too? I fear I could have accidentally hurt them when I tried to help her!"

His voice had taken an anguish note in the end. D could hear Leon's thoughts run in cycles, run amok inside of his head by the end of his questions.

The Kami nodded hurriedly reassuring back at the concerned cop and D gave Leon one of his rare authentic and true smiles at his shown distress towards the injured beast resting at his feet. Now it made sense to D why Leon refused it so much to give her over into his care; the cop feared about the cat truly, as he had once feared about his own human mother. "She and her young are alright now my dear detective. Leon, please calm down! You scare her more as her recent injuries have done and you do slowly worry even me! Her health is just fine and the injuries closed nearly completely up under the wrappings, her young are alive and fine. You did nothing wrong, quite the opposite is the fact. Did you even listen to me? Leon?"

Leon Orcrot did just hear the beginning of D´s words, and then he promptly fainted from the stress and worry of the last hours!

Right into D´s arms…all the strange events from the last hours took finally their toll on the poor man and knocked him out, quite literally.

Silently the man known as Count D cradled the tired cop deeper into his arms and more onto the couch so that Leon would not accidentally fall down from it.

Then he peeled the birds carefully out of Leon's jacked and put them into a nearby standing basked on the floor and finally D lay a blanked over it to hold them warm inside of their current nest replica. Therefore, they would sleep and could not trouble Leon. He brought the basked over to the end of the couch and next to the cat then he gazed back to Leon's now relaxed prone body on his couch.

He felt… sorry for Leon.

Sorry for what the poor man had to went through because of his carelessness.

Sorry, for all his petty games in the past that D had played on the unaware man.

Slowly it dimmed to him how much his constant lying must have confused a so rationally thinking human as Leon was it…even more so, have hurt him all the time. D told the Tao Tie to feed the birds more of the meat and to watch over them for a minute and then brought up a blanked from the side of the couch to cover the now slightly shivering Leon with it. His hands never cased to pet soothingly through Leon's hair meanwhile he did this all, he was fully aware of it that Leon easily could have gone lost in the fogs of time!

That thought pained D somehow more as he thought it could have before this night.

'_Your kin will never learn!'_

Her mind voice was like a low growl, filled with barely suppressed fury when Queen addressed D out of the blue with it.

'_Of all the time that have come and gone, of all the beings that lived and leaved the Earth since my timeline…and still your kind have not yet learned it until now that every single live is too precious to let it go lost without a good cause?'_

Her dark eyes held affection and a strange kind of motherly love inside of them when she gazed at the human that now practically lay in D's lap

'_Why do you persist to hurt the poor boy all the time, Earth Spirit?'_

D was shocked for the moment, too stunned to even answer her right away.

He realized that this ancient creature seemed to believe it that he hurt Leon repeatedly on purpose! Now it was clear to him why she was so angry before.

"I do not do such a thing as to hurt him on any purpose! Please believe me that."

Her eyes called him a liar at the same minute as the words left his mouth.

'_If that is so, so why then did you then let the Kimono drink his blood to color it? In addition, have you not fooled him into the believing that he was seeing two women another night? Hmm why do you lye to him all the time and let him carry out your tribulations and the following dangers all the time for you? Am I accusing you so wrongly, are you so sure of it, that I am in the wrong here, Earth Spirit or is it you that is now lying to yourself instead?'_

Her eyes held inside now a dangerous and angry gleam, directed at the rapidly blanching D.

She brought her head to the side and looked at him with a sneer in her face,

'_Correct, he remembers all of it. All of your petty follies, games and deceit. The poor boy does just not realize it all fully for what it was, as I did it when I heard him mumble about his past encounters with your person. All the way back to his home he tried to find out what he could have ever done to you to deserve this kind of treatment from you. What made me wonder all the time is, that he still tries to find excuses for you!_

_Even after all of this happening to him, Leon still tries to help you in his sort of way…. Earth Child, do you even realize it still when you are going to destroy something precious, what you are doing to him constantly, I wonder.'_

Her dark gaze never left his.

Leon remembered all… How could that be?! The poor Kami nearly choked on the mere thought. Well, he had not foreseen this at all! It would explain some strange things thought…however, D had now a serious trouble on his hands! A human was not supposed to remember the things that happened in his shop.

How could it be that Leon did not only remember the most, but also had kept silent about it? Normally his detective's temper was quite short lived. Leon exploded quasi every time he set a food into his incense-filled halls! Why had he never…

"I am sorry, I did not know…" D found out to his uttermost own surprise that he found nothing to say back to Queen. He felt suddenly bad for playing with Leon all the time as he had done it in the past. Something in the eyes of the ancient cat told him clearly that he should feel so and made it somehow hard for D to not to squirm around in his seat like a reprimanded child.

Tetsu seemed to have a similar problem. Out of the corner of the Kami´s eyes, D saw the Tao-Tie look at everything in the room that was not the blaming dark eyes of Queen. What amused D endlessly right now. At least he was not the only one here that she gave that stern look. D was aware of it that Queen was a royally highness in her own rights. She was after all, the oldest of all the felines that existed in his shop and on mother earth. That alone gave her more rights as the most others had them. Thus that, Queen was the last reminding adult of her kin in this world.

It was crucial to get her inside the secure walls of his pet shop and away from Leon and more so from the humans outside the ships walls!

The god's only knew what damage the brash man would do to a creature like her if D let Leon keep her with him. He dismissed the disturbing thoughts of what Leon would feed to her with a groan.

'_Oh, the tuna pizza thing was quite tasty, if you ask me.'_

Queen's cheerful sounding voice needed a few seconds to be fully registered from D´s brain. Wide eyed the Kami looked at the cat sovereign that currently leaned against Leon's couch and that had the disturbing guts to smirk at him!

_So...,_ D thought astonished, _she can read my mind_.

As if to answer his non-spoken thought, Queen nodded shortly at him, and then she shifted her weight a little around to finally settle down into a more comfortable position. _'Yes and no. I can catch on some of your thoughts, but it really needs not to be a genius to figure out your psyche, young Spirit.' _Her gaze misted over for some seconds, then her voice held steel hard cadences that send shivers down D´s spine.

'_What do you want from __My__little__Leon__?'_

The Kami gulped a few times before he thought about her question in earnest for the very first time since he knew the cop. Very aware of it that Queen had somewhat claimed Leon just a second ago as a kind of cub.

To be honest, D had never dared to think about this before! The sudden question hit him somewhat unprepared right around his ears. Sure, D was well aware of his unhealthy attraction to the hot-tempered man…but Leon was human and D a Kami, end of story.

Or, so D did wished it to be…

The truth was, D was rather possessive over Leon and scared shitless of him at the same time.

He hated it when the police officer got an injury or in any other trouble on his chosen line of duty. Moreover, if you did know Leon Orcrot and how prone the man was to become injured by protecting the weak, you got the point quite fast!

The most of the time, D was busy with it to patch the stupid up again and nurse him back to health! How could one single human get into so many quandaries in such a short span of time?

D groaned and closed his mismatched eyes in a silent defeat; it was time to face his nightmares, he realized. Queen would not tolerate any silken-covered lies from him in any way. The cat sovereign had seemingly adopted Leon and it was clear to the Kami that she reacted as any other mother would when it concerned the wellbeing of their offspring.

If he did not tell her the truth that D wanted to avoid all the time to be confronted with, she would not tolerate it that D ever came near to the golden haired cop again. The thought of it alone, that Leon could never come to his shop again, that D could never again see the human that infuriated him as no other; the Kami suddenly felt a strange choking pain arose in his heart. His eyes snapped open again in sudden realization of what it was that he felt and soon they fixed with a dangerous glint on the female saber tooth.

For several seconds neither of both said a word. They just kept staring at each other down in a silently fought duel of wills, then the Kami lowered his gaze to his feet and relented.

„You are aware of it, that my kin has sworn to rid the earth from the human race after they attacked us in the recent past? That this is impossible?" His voice calmly told her. The Queen merely nodded at this and then grinned in a way that mystified D and all the pets present around them.

'_And what has that to do with my little Lion?'_

D blinked one, two and a third time in his puzzlement, then the Kami finally managed it to press a baffled, " Huh?" out of his mouth.

Somehow completely rooted to the spot and not in the right mind to react otherwise, the befuddled Kami tried to understand what she could imply with that weird question.

Tilting her head a little to her left side, Queen observed the Kami in front of her for a few more seconds before her face altered its expression into an unbelieving look.

'_You seriously want to tell me, Spirit that you have not figured out by now, what I do suggest?'_ Her voice was filled with an amused and skeptical air. She sniggered lightly, then Queen fixed her gaze back onto the still bewildered looking D._' Oh my, you truly want to tell me that you never before saw one such as Leon previous in your life?! …Oh Spirit Child, look at his soul more closely and for once; use your power to do so and not only your eyes! For what have you been graced with such power if you do not use it?'_

Still somewhat mystified, D did as he was told and tried to find out what the she cat meant.

He felt like a scolded child again under her stern glare. The old cat Queen had adopted the same look that his grandfather had always used in the past, when D had not done what he was told when he was little. With a reddening face, D tried hard to find out what she tried to tell him. At first, D saw nothing. That was of no surprise to him. Leon had always shown the strange ability to block his powers somehow…why or how, D did not know for sure. Trying harder he used for the first time in years his full ability and only saw a strange glow around the man, that D could not give a name to as much as he tried it. He saw Tetsu come over to Leon to find out what Queen could imply. His bat bunny flew also over and did land directly on Leon's right shoulder to peek more closely into the sleeping face of detective Orcrot.

An abrupt widening of the strange animal eyes, a surprised sounding squeak and Q-Chan did something D never would have awaited his favorite pet to do;

He fainted death away!

**Suryallee 2012 **


End file.
